Perfect World (Gatchmon and Haru Shinhai centered)
by Pachikun
Summary: Inspired by the new ending song named "Perfect world". This is my first attempt of writing an appmon fanfic, I enjoyed during the writing, and hope you like it too! *Bittersweet feels alert. *


"This is the encounter and adventure led by great will. And now, appli drive's mission is finally complete. Thanks to you all, appli drivers."

The good artificial intelligence Minerva appeared again in their wristbands, and she talked in a mild, unemotional tone. The kids and their buddy appmons are totally immersed in the joy of defeating last boss Leviathan, so it did take a while for them to notice the abnormal changes on their appli drives.

"W-why are these appli drives disappearing?"

"Because the human world and the world where appmons live are originally two dimensions, it's a last-ditch fight to make these two worlds interact in order to confront Leviathan. Since now the threat is eliminated, to restore the orders of two dimensions, separation of human beings and artificial intelligent creatures is required." Minerva answered in a calm voice. To the kids who saved the two worlds, these words sound no less cruel than what Leviathan had done.

"So that means…I have to parted from Doka-chan? No way!" Eri obviously forgot her tough and proud persona, hugging Dokamon hard like an insecure child afraid of others taking her favorite plushie toy away. Astra, who became like brothers with Musimon from long time ago, cried even harder than Eri. That is the time when Yuujin took the responsibility of comforting others and their buddy appmons, including his own buddy Offmon –Classic, dependable Yuujin.

After the reunion with his little brother Hajime, Rei's statements and actions seem far more softer than before. But he's still acting in his cool way, keeping a firm hold of his little brother's hand, standing far, far away from others. Haru couldn't see his face, or Hackmon's. But since they got Hajime back, Haru has seen more smiling expressions on Rei's face than the sum of his smiles before. This thought brought Haru some comfort in the sad atmosphere when biding farewells. Haru's eyes swept around his friends and their buddy appmons, only trying to avoid direct eye contact with his own buddy—Because he was afraid he might burst out into tears. That is so unlike a protagonist, feel like the weak self he used to be. But isn't it weak too to run away from what he has to face eventually?

"Haru…" Gatchmon started to talk first, making Haru looked down at him, awkwardly. His hesitating manner reminds Haru of the time when he apologized for running away from home. Since Haru became an appli driver, people all said "You seem more outgoing and happier than before", Haru himself admitted it too, but only several of his friends knows why this change took place, or who affected him. The funny part is, Haru gradually discovered the sensitive and introverted part in Gatchmon's playful personality.

"Seems like…it's time to say goodbye." Haru could do nothing but smiled bitterly. In fact, he had far more things he wanted to say, he just didn't know where to start with.

"Welp, like people always said, 'All good things have to come to an end', parting of friends is just something you can't avoid as long as you are living! Truths can't be understand without the experience, and this is something ore-sama has always known!" Gatchmon said as he jumped on Haru's shoulder, so that he could pat on it, "Haru, you are young, and you may experience a lot more farewells in the future, you need to learn to be strong. After all you are the protagonist!"

"Look at you, play cool again!" Haru said, and regret when he has hardly finished speaking. He actually finds the way Gatchmon speaks–as if he's trying to be hard-boiled is very funny, but it seemed a pity to take these as parting words. Gatchmon ignored Haru's comment and kept on speaking.

"…I still can't believe we did it, we defeated Leviathan! Isn't that awesome, Haru? Your wish has come true! "

"My wish?"

"Yep, the wishes we made back in our secret base on the New Year's day. And you wrote down' defeat Leviathan'. Haru, do you remember?"

Defeat Leviathan, and then….

"Haru?"

…back to the peaceful life of the past. Back to the peaceful life without appmon incidents, before everything happens, before meeting Gatchmon.

"But…I CAN'T DO IT!" Haru suddenly cried out, which froze others to their spot. Haru apologized to his friends embarrassingly, then somehow found there was something vaguely familiar. He remember he said something just alike on the day he met Gatchmon. At the same time, Gatchmon seemed translucent, just like the way he looks in his holographic appmon chip state.

"Come on, be more mature and confident. After all, you are the protagonist I chose, right?"

"But…I'm the protagonist… That's because I have met you, Gatchmon!"

Struck by what Haru said, Gatchmon froze. He was so unprepared for this that he suddenly forgot his hard-boiled lines.

"Why you have to say sappy things like that, Haru? My eyes are sweating!"

He sobbed slightly, burying his face on Haru's shoulder. Haru reached out his hand to pet his head, but touches nothing. The only thing Haru could feel, is that little wet spot soaked with tears on his coat.

Their parting surely is as unexpected as their meeting.


End file.
